


Dom-nom-nom

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, less than 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dom-nom-nom

"Dom."

"Dominic."

"Dommeh!"

...

"Argh! Don't fucking lick my ear!"

Dom turned away from the laptop, glaring at Billy with contempt for the man, who had just crawled across the sofa and stuck his tongue into his ear.

"Don't ignore me then, Dominic." the aforementioned Scotsman stated matter-of-factly and proceeded to nip along the perimeter of Dominic's ear.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh , he turned back to the briefly abandoned laptop, muttering, "You're mad as a hatter Boyd. You really are."


End file.
